


DUST

by Wayward_Gurl



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dimension Travel, F/M, Guns, Modern Character in Thedas, Modern Characters in Thedas, Modern People in Thedas, Pre-Dragon Age: Inquisition, Slow Burn, Technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8465287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Gurl/pseuds/Wayward_Gurl
Summary: A group of modernized people from Earth were dropped into Thedas, wandering confused, they now must learn to live in this age of chaos with the help of one Dragon Age Geek.
This is TWO MONTHS LATER. The natives are starting to notice that there were otherworldly people living in the abandoned, two-story log cabin. Pre-Inq.





	

**DUST**

.

.

.

Two months now since we were stuck in this world I’ve recognized to be Thedas. The others were shocked that we were somehow in a videogame that they have never heard of, but that’s fine. It meant that I was useful at least in something. The others were experts in their own crafts.

There are at least five of us. Althia practices as pediatrician from Queens, New York. She has a soft voice that tends to be kind and gentle, but she is a strong woman against any hardship. Ronald is our welder, and he’s sort of slow in the head, but the tall guy has a very big heart. Stephen is our expert on nature and survival. He keeps count on our rations, improves the abandoned cabin we live in, and sets up traps to fight off bandits. Khan is an old veteran and can do almost anything. He’s the one carrying the firing weapons, and he has been teaching me how to use one. After all, he and I were the scouting party.

It’s been challenging for most of us, living in this world that wasn’t our home. With no family, but just ourselves, and we’ve learned to stick together through the thickest.

“Keep it steady. Your hands are trembling,” Khan coaxed me quietly. We were just hiding behind the bushes and I had my bow and arrow aimed at the deer not too far away.

“I’m trying…” Whispering back to him, I focused on the deer. Then, I let the arrow fly and got him, right at the neck but it wasn’t enough. It started to run.

“Shit! No wonder they say the hunts could take days…” An arrow is not enough, and even sometimes a bullet. The prey could still run away.

Khan just laughed. “Patience, Dustin. Come on, let’s go track it down.”

And we did. We hiked through the forest, tracking the creature down, and we really had to look for the blood and broken branches. That was difficult, but Khan always knew which are which because he said Stephen gave him pointers when they went out hunting for food.

However, we had to forget about a deer when we spotted a group of natives in a dispute.

Now, this wasn’t our first time entangling with the natives, especially bandits. We’ve had bandits attacking our home, and ultimately, we had to fight back and kill them. Though the group before us weren’t bandits this time, there were mercenaries and surrounding three elves with bow and arrows---Hunters. _Dalish_ Hunters. Their intricate glowing tattoos show that they are the nomadic elves in the forest.

My mind started to click as I realized who these mercenaries could be since one of them was wearing very expensive clothing. As I recall, purple was for the royalty because the dye of it—back in the day—was highly limited.

“It’s none of our business,” Khan told me but I refused to leave, whispering back, “Those are slavers and they’re about to take those elves captives!”

Slavery was something Khan couldn’t walk away from. He wants to keep us safe, but moral issues like this one, we just can’t turn a blind eye. He knew that. We knew that. We formulated a plan and it took him a while to convince him that I should go first and he should keep hiding in case things go wrong and he could step in.

He crept around in the bushes from the other side of the clearing field while I prepared my pistol, readying myself to commit another sin. Getting up the courage, I started walking out to the field, calling out, “Hey!!”

That startled them, stopping the mercenaries from ganging up on the elves. The royal guy in purple gave me a raised brow as I continued my approach, stopping a few meters as I aimed my gun at them. “Let them go!”

The Tevinter scoffed. “And who are you supposed to be?”

“That doesn’t matter. Let them go, and I won’t kill you.” Already I got the finger trigger just hearing this arrogant man.

He actually laughed at my threat and gestured one of his men to subdue me. Big mistake. I fired.

_BANG!_

One of the elves screamed from the gun’s loud noise. That noise was followed by a dead body dropping to the ground. They could all see his helmet had a ruptured hole, and whatever came out from my gun, killed him instantly.

_Now_ , they were all afraid as they backed away when I started to walk around in front of the elves, making myself a barrier between them and their captors.

“Go!” I told the elves from behind me, but never leaving my sight on the goons. They listened as they started to run away.

“What sorcery is that thing?” The Slaver asked. His face contorting to a mixture of fear and anger. “You must be with the Qunari…”

I could only smirk at that, but I dropped it. “Leave… and never come back. Or shall I shoot you all down?”

They didn’t know me and they were completely afraid of the gun, so they started to back away now. The Slaver grimaced, seeing his coward men retreating steps back, and he too did the same.

“I will not forget this--”

_BANG!_

I was shocked when he dropped dead to the grass.

“Maker!!” One of the remaining mercenaries shouted and the rest started running away. Khan then stepped out of the forest, placing the safety trigger back on his pistol as he went over to scavenge the dead bodies.

“We can’t have them coming after us.” He explained his action of his sudden killing on an unarmed man.

Frustrated, I yelled, “Jesus Christ, Khan, show some mercy for fucking sake! The guy was unarmed. I mean sure, the guy is a douche-bag for kidnapping elves, but that doesn’t mean we have to be douches!”

Khan only shrugged at me. “I don’t have to explain to you why I did what I did and why I won’t show mercy… You can keep showing mercy though, but it’s just me that won’t tolerate a second appearance of this douche-bag.”

Rolling my eyes, I knelt down to see what we can salvage and keep before leaving the dead bodies for any wild animal to feast upon. The hunt for the deer was forgotten and its trail has long gone cold and dead that we decided to just go home. On our way home, we did stumble by a wild goat, and decided to kill that one. We brought it home and had Stephen cook it for us.

The log cabin we live in has a metal fence surrounding it, electrically charged so if there were any intruders, we would know by the sounds and their screams of pain. With Ronald, our welder, around, he was making things convenient. The cabin happened to have a blacksmith area on the side of the house, which is where he would usually do his magic. The kitchen was letting out a wonderful aromatic smell that was awakening many of our appetites.

This was our home. It’s not much, and it’s not a lot, but its home for us until we would find a way back to Earth.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Short Start.


End file.
